Munchie
by Pico Kazuo
Summary: Munchie siempre esta del lado de nuestro Heroé, ¿sabes por que? Averigualo leyendo este fic.


**MUNCHIE **

Por Kazuo

El Castillo Trodain oculta un poder inimaginable, un cetro mágico. Pero a nosotros no nos interesa lo que hay dentro del castillo, mi estimado lector, esta historia es acerca de como se forjó el lazo de amistad entre el héroe de la historia y su pequeño amigo, Munchie.

A las afueras del Castillo Trodain hay una gran cantidad de vida, toda la pradera esta llena de pequeños habitantes. Munchie es uno de ellos. Él es un ratón de campo y él mayor de ocho hermanos. Todos ellos viven, junto con sus papás, en una pequeña cueva subterránea pasada de generación en generación por su familia. Munchie siempre ha sido el más juguetón de todos, le gusta explorar la superficie, cada día llegando un poco mas lejos que el día anterior. En uno de esos días de aventura se encontró algo que no había visto antes. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a olerlo. No olía mal y decidió darle una pequeña mordida para ver que sabor tenía. Pobre Munchie, no debió de haberlo hecho. Había descubierto su única debilidad, esa cosa que se había encontrado. El sabor era exquisito, Munchie no podía dejar de comer y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se lo terminó. Todo el día estuvo pensando donde podría encontrar mas de esa comida tan deliciosa. A la mañana siguiente fue con su papá y le contó lo sucedido el día anterior. Su papá le respondió que lo que había comido era queso y que en el castillo había mas, pero que por ningún motivo debía ir a ese lugar porque los humanos eran malas criaturas que al momento de ver un pequeño ratón decidían atraparlo para después matarlo.

Munchie estuvo pensando toda esa noche acerca de lo que su papá le había contado. Le había prohibido ir al castillo, pero el queso era lo mas delicioso que había probado en toda su corta vida. Así que hizo lo que cualquier Munchie en su sano juicio hubiera hecho: iría por el queso. Pero no podía ir en el día ya que sería descubierto, por lo que decidió ir en la noche cuando todos estuvieran dormidos, así no seria descubierto.

Logró entrar al castillo por un pequeño orificio de una de las paredes, pero ¿cómo podría encontrar queso en este nuevo territorio hostil? Nuevamente hizo lo que cualquier Munchie haría: usar su olfato. Fue difícil identificar el olor del queso en un lugar lleno de olores tan extraños y que nunca antes había olido. Durante su recorrido se encontró humanos que todavía estaban despiertos, humanos vestidos de metal, humanos peligrosos. Decidió ser mas cuidadoso, no podía ser visto por ningún motivo. Estuvo paseando por el castillo hasta que logró identificar el olor del queso. Entró poco a poco a la cocina, volteó a la derecha, volteó a la izquierda... ¡y ahí estaba! Sobre la mesa se encontraba el queso más grande que Munchie había visto (en realidad era su segundo queso, pero eso sí, era el más grande). Subió corriendo por una de las patas de la mesa y devoró lo mas que pudo de ese gran queso hasta quedar completamente lleno de tanto comer. Después de un rato regreso a su casa. A partir de ahora esa sería su rutina de todas las noches: ir al castillo por las noches, comer un poco de queso y regresar. Todo esto lo repitió por unos días mas.

Los cocineros del castillo se habían dado cuenta de que un ratón se había estado comiendo el queso, todas las mañanas encontraban pedacitos de queso por toda la cocina. Por mas que ellos lo habían guardado o escondido, el roedor seguía haciendo de las suyas. Ya no podían permitirlo.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, todo iba bien, Munchie ya estaba en la cocina dispuesto a probar su queso. Ahora el queso estaba dentro de una pequeña jaula, Munchie pensó que era un poco extraño pero el queso era el queso así que entró en ella. Al momento de agarrar su queso la jaula se cerró haciendo un gran ruido. Munchie trató de salir pero era inútil. Empujaba, jalaba, pero no lograba nada, lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a llorar.

Un guardia que pasaba cerca oyó todo el relajo que venia de la cocina y se acercó para investigar. Levantó la jaula y comenzó a hablar. Munchie no podía entender lo que decía, estaba completamente aterrado, y la mirada del guardia lo hacía estar mas nervioso. Al salir de la cocina se encuentran con otro humano vestido de metal. Este segundo humano no parecía tan malo, pensó Munchie.

- ¿Qué era todo ese ruido? - preguntó el guardia B

- Por fin logramos capturar a nuestro pequeño intruso, lo llevo fuera para ahogarlo – contestó el guardia A

- ¿Qué! Pero si es un pequeño ratoncito, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, solo hay que dejarlo en libertad.

- No voy a hacer eso, si lo suelto, volverá y se seguirá comiendo el queso.

- Pero ...

- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Por la voz Munchie se pudo dar cuenta que la persona a la que le pertenecía era una persona buena y dulce.

- Princesa Medea – dijeron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaban.

- Hemos capturado al pequeño intruso nocturno que nos robaba el queso de la cocina. -dijo el guardia A

- ¡Qué lindo ratoncito! Así que tú eras nuestro ladrón¿eh?

- Lo llevo afuera para darle muerte su majestad

- No harás eso. Él no es culpable, lo que sucede es que ha de tener hambre y por eso se comía el queso.

- Pero su majestad...

- Ya te lo dije, entrégame el ratón.

- Sí su majestad.

- Ahora déjanos.

- Como ordene princesa.

El guardia se alejó de ellos sin voltear siquiera.

- Buenas noches, Héroe.

- Buenas noches, Princesa Medea

- No es necesario que seas tan serio conmigo. Tengo algo que pedirte. Por favor encárgate de que nuestro pequeño invitado regrese a salvo al campo. No quiero que le pase nada, es tan bonito y pequeño.

- Así lo haré Princesa.

- De acuerdo, te lo encargo

- La princesa les dedicó una de sus sonrisas y se marchó.

- Tienes suerte pequeño, si no hubiera sido por la princesa no hubiera podido rescatarte del jefe de los guardias. Y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas?

Munchie no creía lo que le estaba pasando, no todos los humanos eran malos como le había dicho su papá. Este humano quería saber su nombre, lo menos que podía hacer era contestarle.

- ek ek

- Ah, con que te llamas Munchie, mucho gusto Munchie, yo soy Héroe.

Munchie no creía que este humano le había entendido, ningún humano podía entenderlos, eso le había dicho su papá.

- Muy bien Munchie, ya te puedes ir a tu casa. Y para que ya no te metas en problemas todas las noches te voy a dejar un poco de queso al final del pasillo, nadie te verá y podrás estar tranquilo.

- ekk

- No hay de que Munchie, ahora regresa a tu casa que ya deben de estar preocupados por ti.

- ek

Volvió corriendo a su casa. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño.

Todas las noches volvía por su pedazo de queso y algunas veces se quedaba con Héroe jugando un rato. Después de unos días Munchie ya conocía gran parte del castillo, y sabía en que lugares esconderse para ya no ser capturado.

Todo iba bien hasta una noche de verano. Munchie salió de su casa como todas las noches, al momento de salir de su cueva sintió una fuerza maligna muy poderosa que provenía del castillo. Munchie echó a correr, su amigo estaba ahí dentro. Antes de llegar al castillo vio algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. El castillo estaba siendo rodeado por grandes lianas con espinas y habían aparecido criaturas malas que no había antes por ese lugar. Munchie entró al castillo caminando lentamente, no sabia que había pasado. Al doblar una esquina lo vio. Era un humano, pero no se movía para nada, además estaba todo de color gris como si fuera de piedra. Siguió avanzando y a su paso se encontraba mas humanos convertidos en roca. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, estaba preocupado por su amigo, por el guardia que lo había salvado. Después de andar un rato por el castillo encontró a Héroe en uno de los balcones. Pensó que también era de roca, pero por suerte no era así. Héroe poco a poco abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie.

- Munchie...¿qué pasó?

- ek ekek ekek

- ¿Todos han sido transformado en roca? Oh no... el rey..

Héroe salió corriendo no sin antes agarrar a Munchie y depositarlo en una de sus bolsas. Héroe encontró al rey y a la princesa en la sala del cetro. Los dos habían sido transformados, el rey en una criatura verde y fea, la princesa en un hermoso caballo. Después el rey le explicó a Héroe que un bufón llamado Dhoulmagus había entrado a la habitación del cetro y que cuando trataron de detenerlo liberó un enorme poder que encantó a todo el castillo, y que la única forma de librar al castillo y a ellos mismos era ir tras Dhoulmagus y derrotarlo. Después de terminada la historia decidieron partir a la mañana siguiente en busca del malvado bufón.

Munchie había escuchado toda la historia dentro del bolsillo donde se encontraba. Y nuevamente decidió hacer lo que cualquier Munchie haría: ayudar a su amigo a rescatar a su rey y a la princesa que lo había salvado hace tiempo. Regresó a su cueva en medio de la noche y encontró a su papá poco antes de la entrada. Estaba preocupado, toda la familia se había despertado con el ruido que venia del castillo, y por mas que habían buscado a Munchie, no lo habían encontrado. Nuestro pequeño amigo no tuvo mas remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido a su papá: sus salidas nocturnas en busca de queso, su captura, como lo habían ayudado, su nuevo amigo y la maldición que ahora tenían los habitantes del castillo. Su papá estaba enojado porque lo había desobedecido y no solo por eso, sino porque Munchie después de todo no había podido confiar en él que tanto lo quería. Munchie se disculpó y le dijo que tenía que ayudar a Héroe en su misión, después de todo era su amigo y le debía la vida. Después de un rato el papá comprendió que por mas que le dijera a su hijo que no fuera no podría convencerlo. Munchie siempre había sido diferente a todos sus hijos, era un ratoncito muy inquieto y aventurero. A la mañana siguiente Munchie se despidió de toda su familia prometiéndoles que después de derrotar a Dholmagus, él volvería con ellos.

- eek (volveré) -dijo Munchie

- ekkeek (cuídate hijo) – le respondió su papá

La carreta ya estaba lista para partir, la princesa convertida en caballo era la encargada de jalarla y su padre, el rey Trodain, era el conductor.

- ¿Estas listo Munchie? Va a ser un largo viaje.

- ek

- De acuerdo, en marcha, hacia nuestra aventura.

Hasta aquí llega nuestra historia, pero aún faltan muchas aventuras a nuestros amigos, pero eso se cuenta en otro lado.


End file.
